Ekstrover
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Ia kadang tak mengerti, kenapa semua harus terjadi. Kenapa enigma-enigma itu mengelilinginya? Kenapa-dia merasa begitu frustasi saat Ekstrover itu-pergi. Mati. Warning inside. RnR?


**D**isclaime**r** : B l e a c h © **Ti**te Ku**bo**

**G**enr**e**/**R**a**te** : **F**riendship/Ro**m**ance/**P**oetry/**T – F**or Language

**W**arning :** O**oC, aba**l**, gaj**e**, ni**s**ta tingk**a**t wahi**d**. Modified **ca**non *_maybe*_. Pelaria**n sa**at **WB**.

_Don't Like?_ **Don't Read!

* * *

**

.

.

.

.

Tap Tik Tak Tip

Nafasnya memburu; bersatu dengan angin.

Tap Tik Tak Tip

Rintik air mata—kian keruh—manakala mendingin.

Tap Tik Tak Tip

Sabda-sabda luka yang tak berizin—tak menjamin.

Tap Tik Tak Tip

Menapakkan kaki melalui langkah kecil; mengarungi takdir.

Tap Tik Tak Tip

Pelarian tak berujung—tanpa akhir.

.

.

* * *

Crimson Camellia's Present

"**Ekstrover**" © **F**. **A**lyss _**C.C**_

.

_Flames are not allowed_

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

.

.

Tap Tik..

—Suara apa itu?

Tap Tik..

Ah—langkah kakinya.

Tap Tik.. Tak Tip..

Lalu kenapa ada suara lainnya?

Ah—tangisnya.

Kenapa ia berada disini?

Kenapa ringisnya selalu datang silih berganti.

Kenapa ia bermisuh?

Saat-saat sahabatnya bertarung dengan musuh.

Menyedihkan.

Kenapa.. ia lari?

Kenapa?

.

* * *

.

.

Sejak dulu, ia mengira—ia adalah seorang anak yang dilahirkan dalam utopia berlandaskan derita.

Hidup penuh duka. Orang tua entah rimbanya dimana. Sanak saudara tak punya. Kakak yang merawat pergi dengan rundungan duka. Tragis.

Hanya seorang sahabat yang menemaninya—dalam artian yang benar-benar loyal—dan beberapa teman yang entah bisa atau tidak dipertanggung jawabkan kesetiaannya.

Senyuman terpoles di bibirnya yang kadang tersepuh angin—menikmati pemandangan. Tertawa lepas—kadang juga menangis sendu. Penuh luka sekaligus cita.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Ralat.

Ia memang tidak mengerti—mengapa takdir yang dijalankan Tuhan padanya seperti ini. Derita berombong menuju dirinya, bagai tembiang yang selalu siap menusuk di dada. Siap mati kapan saja.

Tapi baginya, menyesalpun tak berguna—karena hanya akan menyurutkan semangat dan pandangan reformisnya. Kalaupun ingin—tentu saja ia tak mampu. Dan paling akhir—hanya akan membuatnya mengulangi untuk merintisi jalan enigmatis yang begitu sulitnya. Bahkan mungkin lebih-lebih-lebih sulit dari sebelumnya.

Ia tak mau—menangisi takdirnya sendiri—meski kadang penyesalan memaksa diri.

* * *

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya—demi kelangsungan hidup mereka, ia menghilangkan seluruh keeksistensiannya dari awal hingga tak tersisa—menjadi ekstensi bagi hidupnya ataupun hidup mereka—teman-temannya. Menjadi bagian dari para ekstrover yang memperjuangkan entah-apa-yang-menciptakan-mereka. Menjadi sosok baik yang tenggelam dalam kubangan lumpur kotor penuh luka.

Menjadikan dirinya sendiri tumbal dari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

.

.

Ia sungguh tak pernah menyesal, karena saat itu ia tahu tindakannya itu benar—menurutnya. Lebih baik ia yang mati daripada korban akan berjatuhan lebih jauh—hingga tak ada lagi ekstensi yang mampu diberikan. Tak ada.

Maka ia menyimpulkan dan mengkonsiderasikan—jikalau lebih baik ia menjadi pahlawan yang gugur dalam pengorbanan yang kolosal—penuh dengan raut eksterior kepasrahan, daripada ketakutan dan kesia-siaan yang menantinya jauh lebih besar.

.

.

Tapi ternyata—ia sudah salah menjebloskan personalitas dirinya. Ia salah untuk mengajarkan salah satu dari ekstrover tentang apa yang disebut '_hati_'. Dan membuatnya terjatuh—terjengkang dalam lubang penyesalan saat melihat salah seorang yang juga pernah ia cintai—bertarung dengan seorang apatis hampa itu; dan seorang apatis yang begitu—entah kenapa, ia selalu menyebut perasaan itu dengan—err, terlalu sayang. Seorang apatis dari golongan ekstrover yang telah membawanya.

Membuatnya kini melakukan ekstrospeksi dadakan pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Semuanya lancar—paling tidak sampai _mereka_ –yang tidak pernah ia duga- datang, mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya di dunia yang jauh dari bumi atau dunia nyata yang ia tinggali—ekstraterestial. Dan satu persatu mengeliminasi musuh untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Ia tak percaya—sungguh—karena sejak awal inilah jalan yang ia pilih. Jalan yang ia tentukan sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang berarti—sesuatu yang berharga di tempat itu. Seseorang—entah bisa disebut _orang_ atau tidak—yang membuatnya merasakan hangatnya atmosfir dari negeri fana itu.

Saat-saat ekuilibrium merasuk dalam tubuhnya—menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kepanikkan meski saat itu seluruh kekuatan stabil.

Getaran hebat terasa dari dalam dirinya—merasuki hingga jauh ke dalam darah-darahnya—menggelegak. Membuat tiap-tiap dari dirinya meringis risuh.

Dan saat-saat itu tiba—saat-saat seorang dari yang pernah ia ajarkan tentang '_hati'_ itu mati di hadapannya. Membuatnya sadar akan segala dari yang telah ia perjuangkan selama ini. Menjadi debu—saat-saat tangan mereka berdua hampir saja bersentuhan.

"_Onna.."_

Terlunta ia berlari—karena penyesalannya yang dalam—dan kebimbangannya tak mampu menghentikan pertarungan dari kedua orang yang sama-sama pernah tinggal di hatinya.

.

* * *

.

.

Tap Tik Tak Tip

Langkahnya menggema dalam tiap tapakkan di ujung senja. Kenapa hanya ia yang harus berlari? Kenapa? Apakah hanya semata-mata demi menyelamatkan diri? Atau malah mengorbankan diri demi kelangsungan hidup jiwa-jiwa yang lain.

Tap Tik Tak Tip

Tangis rintihnya menjadi satu dalam tiap langkah-langkahnya yang terurai dalam tiap getaran melodi yang melenggang; menjadi tembang-tembang yang menyakitkan. Deru nafas yang memburu—mengakar gerogot dalam rana-rana yang rancu—membuat seluruh perasaannya tak mampu lagi terbarikade dengan sempurna—penuh dengan patirasa.

Mulutnya bungkam—tapi hatinya merasa ragu—penuh tanda tanya. Pasir-pasir putih—bulan yang menggantung, hingga pohon-pohon kuarsa menjadi bukti. Bukti mengapa tangisnya saat ini tak terbendung lagi. Mengikrarkan sunyi.

Requiem manis itu bergetar patah-patah; bagai ranumnya angin yang mengecup tiap kasta-kasta jarinya. Tepat ketika orang yang begitu dicintainya pergi. Orang yang begitu menyayangi pergi jauh ke sudut-sudut penuh sunyi di dalam hati.

Menjadi delusi semata, jauh di dalam relung jiwa.

.

Dan Requeim itu terulang lagi—hari ini. Setelah kakak sedarah tercinta—sekarang pria toska yang dicintainya.

Requeim yang begitu _manis_ itu bergetar patah-patah menyapa gendang telinganya yang kian tak mampu lagi mendengar segala kebenaran. Ia tak mampu lagi berharap pada korelasi. Ia tak mampu.

Ia kembali _de'javu_ dengan apa yang tadi telah terjadi.

Telinganya mampu menangkap desiran itu. Desiran yang membuat bulu romanya meremang. Desiran hangat—pelan, namun menyedihkan. Menguraikan tiap balok-balok not yang dimilikinya. Perlahan-lahan.

"_Onna_.." sekali lagi, "Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

"_Kowakunai yo._ Aku, tidak—takut."

Tapi itu di mulutnya. Tidak di hatinya. Karena ia sejujurnya benar-benar takut. Benar-benar tak mampu lagi mengoarkan seluruh auranya karena toh semuanya telah berakhir di dalam dirinya saat ini. Ia sudah mati—ia membunuh jiwanya sendiri dengan tembiang dari sebilah kesedihan yang merobek—meski raganya tak tergores.

"Ya. _Sou ka_."

Pria toska itu menarik tangannya kembali. Ia sejenak ingin menggapainya, namun tangan itu akhirnya ikut berakhir seiring dengan berakhirnya requiem yang semakin berhenti berdenting di tengah gelapnya hari itu.

"Tidak—"

Ia mundur—setelah melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri—bagaimana pada akhirnya ekstrover berlandaskan kehampaan itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya; di depannya. Menjadi debu—tak tersisa.

Ya, tidak ingin pria itu pergi. Tidak ingin—tidak ingin orang yang telah menemaninya selama itu pergi. Selama ia merasa telah berkorban untuk mereka—teman-temannya. Meski tidak terucap di bibir, tapi _hatinya berkata demikian_.

_Hatinya memang berkata demikian_. Ia terduduk. Simbahan air mata membuat pipi putihnya berkilauan.

"Ulqui—"

Orang—ataukah sebuah ciptaan?—itu telah pergi. Pergi. Requiem yang melantun indah itu benar-benar membuat ia kehilangan untuk _yang kedua kalinya_ orang yang ia cintai. Orang yang diharapkannya—meski tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya.

Awalnya ia hanya berusaha berkorban bagi teman-temannya—tetapi, kenapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini? Kenapa segalanya malah hancur dan porak poranda karena perbuatannnya? Tunggu, apakah ini perbuatannya? Apakah seluruh hal yang terjadi ini kesalahannya?

Atau takdir yang mengiringinya begitu kejam—hingga seluruh hidupnya terlunta dikejar kuncup-kuncup kesedihan? Dibumbui ranumnya tangisan? Dan pada akhirnya direngkuh oleh kesengsaraan?

Air mata mengalir lebih deras. Bebatuan indah itu benar-benar tak tahu lagi—apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Haruskah ia bahagia karena kini bebas dari kungkungan penjara yang ia buat sendiri? Atau malah harus bersedih karena intrik-intrik yang menguasai dirinya telah pergi jauh—jauh dalam arti dia tidak akan pernah lagi kembali?

Kenapa?

Kenapa saat ekstrover itu pergi—mati, membuatnya frustasi sendiri? Mengapa?

Apa yang ia rasakan? Apa yang membuatnya begitu terluka? Tutur-tutur dari relung-relung yang mampu hidup dari kisi-kisinya mengatakan—ia jatuh dalam perasaan yang tidak pernah mampu dijelaskan oleh dirinya yang menganut paham realis.

"Hime?"

Ia membiarkan suara-suara itu. Tak mempedulikannya, meski ia tahu itu adalah suara dari penyelamatnya—penyelamat yang entah kenapa membuat sebuah luka menganga lebar-lebar. Perlahan ia bangkit—meski sedikit timpang—tapi ia tetap berusaha berdiri. Dengan getaran hebat, dan air mata yang telah jatuh—gerimis datang. Ia berlari jauh-jauh. Entah kemana ia tak tahu. Ia tak mengerti. Dan ia tak pernah mau mengerti. Begitu kontradiktif.

Tap Tik Tak Tip

Lagi-lagi—tangis menyatu dengan langkah-langkah kecil cepatnya. Pikirannya yang tak habis-habis itu benar-benar membuatnya menguras air mata sedemikian dalamnya. Membuatnya tak bisa—meski sesungguhnya hatinya mengharuskan—menekan emosinya yang paling dalam.

Ia memang cengeng. Selalu saja seperti ini.

Merasa dirinya yang begitu lemah itu tak mampu melakukan apapun.

Selalu saja kehilangan saat ia merasa hal itu begitu berarti.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tap Tik Tak Tip

Dia tahu kalau dirinya begitu terluka oleh kenyataan dan paradigma itu. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh dirinya selain menerima—sekaligus meratap, menangis—meski ringisnya tak akan pernah terdengar oleh siapapun. Semuanya benar-benar rumit—enigma yang tergabung dalam sebuah ikatan enigmatis yang dalam. Prinsip yang tertanam takkan pernah lagi berlaku—terlanjur diselimuti kekalutan dalam—tak mampu lagi melindunginya dari keraguan dan juga kebimbangan serta penyesalan yang mendalam.

Tap Tik Tak Tip

Begitu brillian. Ia tidak menyangka jikalau pengorbanan yang ia lakukan hari itu akan membawa dampak yang begitu besar. Dari raga nyata—hingga jiwanya yang fana.

Ia tidak memungkiri—jikalau pria toska itu begitu berarti.

Perlu eksplikasi dan eksplorasi untuk menggali seluruh perasaan ini. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka—kalau saat ia mengajarkan sesuatu bernama '_hati'_ dan '_cinta_' juga '_kasih sayang_' pada sang skeptiktor, dia akan terpengaruh perasaan itu pula.

"_Onna_.." Suara yang terus bergaung itu membawanya berlari ke jurang penuh kehampaan. Entah sampai mana kakinya akan menapakki pasir putih hampa dan bebatuan kuarsa itu—entah berapa lama lagi baru ia akan berhenti.

Dan entah sampai kapan lagi ia akan berhenti dari ratap tangis yang terhubung dalam rana itu.

Ada ekuivokasi yang membuat hari itu menjadi hari yang sama, tapi sekaligus membuat segalanya berbeda..

Kata-kata yang terucap, kesedihan yang terlunta dalam penyesalan, dan perasaan. Semuanya sama tapi sekaligus juga berbeda.

Semuanya sama-sama membahagiakan tapi di satu sisi bisa membuatnya menjerat lehernya sendiri. Membuatnya tenggelam dalam sisi sarkastik—yang mestinya tertutup oleh sisi _eufisme_-nya.

Tap Tik Tak Tip

Langkahnya tak kunjung berhenti. Tangisnya membeku, kian keruh makin menipis. Ia sudah cukup kehabisan air mata saat ini.

Untuk menangisi semuanya. Untuk menangisi segala hal yang membenci maupun membuatnya terluka. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak mampu lagi meski pada akhirnya—kebenaran yang berada di depannya mengatakan kalau tidak mudah untuk menghentikan tangis yang terlanjur tumpah itu.

Kekosongan dan kurungan sunyi merangkap dirinya. Suara-suara yang berkoar menjadi satu di dalam hatinya menyapa dalam tiap atmosfir yang ia tangkap.

Tap Tik Tak Tip

Hatinya berulangkali bertutur—menyingkapkan sekaligus menyegel perasaan yang mestinya tak pernah ada itu. Bukan, bukannya ia ingin menutupi semua—tapi semata karena ia tak mampu lagi menahan segalanya—terutama saat-saat terakhir menatap fokus dan atensi mata itu. Menangkap tatapan intens yang tak bisa terdefinisikan.

Buncahan perasaan ragu dan sesal yang tak mampu lagi tertahan membuatnya mendesah kencang-kencang. Membiarkan ratusan titik-titik itu membuat matanya berkilat-kilat.

Tap Tik Tak Ti—

"Bodohnya aku," ia berhenti, mengatur nafas sesaknya sesaat, "Kenapa aku begitu bodoh sampai tak sempat berkata padanya?"

Ia mengelap pipi basanya dengan punggung tangan, "Kenapa aku terlalu percaya pada penantian terhadap orang yang jauh dariku, padahal di depanku telah ada orang yang menanti—tidak hatikulah yang menanti."

.

* * *

.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Tik

Ia berhenti. Terduduk. Membiarkan tangisnya sekali lagi—ralat—untuk kesekian kalinya tumpah hari itu juga. Mengakhirkan diri pada waktu immortal yang begitu tragis.

Menangisi dunia fana ekstrateresial yang bukan hanya tercipta di tempat yang ia pijakki saat ini—tapi juga di dalam hatinya yang putih dan kini telah terkotori oleh noda duniawi.

.

.

.

* * *

_**-owari-

* * *

**_

.

.

.

_**[**__A/N__**]**_ : Jiah, fic apaan ini? Abal dan geje banget. Pendek pula. Saya aja hampir ga ngerti. ==". Kalo ga ngerti bilang ya, bagian mananya—kalo bisa (dan kalo bener-bener bisa), saya jelasin deh *_plak_*.

Ada typo, bilang ya. Ada kesalahan atau sesuatu yang sreg, bilang ya **:D**.

Intinya, saya membahas perasaan seorang Inoue Orihime—melalui _point of view_ saya. Terutama perasaannya pada Ulquiorra. Argh! _Love this pairing_! XD kawin kalian sanah! *_plakagain_*

Judul _**Ekstrover**_, yang merupakan kata serapan ini berarti **orang/sesuatu yang minat/pengabdiannya ditujukan pada seluruh/sesuatu yang ada di luar dirinya, tidak kepada pemikiran dan perasaannya sendiri**. Entah kenapa saya ngerasa ini klop sama Ulqui mengingat kesetiaannya (saya katakan minat disini) ditujukan seluruhnya pada Aizen (penciptanya, jelas)—paling tidak sampai ia mengenal Inoue. *_gaje*_

Whoa, saya ga bisa komen apa-apa lagi. Yang bisa terucap cuman, "_**WB SIALAN!**_" –_ditabok_-

.

.

**Concrit diperlukan**/**Flame sebaliknya =="**

**.**

_**-Review, ne?-**_


End file.
